


Coming Home

by JustSouthOfWriting



Series: Supernatural Soulmate's AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Family, M/M, Short One Shot, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: “You should’ve meet him Sammy! He was a bit shorter than me and had these beautiful blue eyes, God, I could get lost in those eyes.” Dean had a shit-eating grin and a sparkle in his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cat Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cat+Sherlock).



> I realize my characters are a bit out of character so I'll work on that! Part 2 of New in Town and Part 3 of fic-a-day, yay! I did make Lucifer and Michael an implied couple so I'm probably going to hell xP Enjoy

Sam sat on the couch, finishing up next week's calculus homework. The youngest Winchester barely realized Dean came home because it wasn’t loud and obnoxious, it was dazed and silent. That how Sam knew something was up the second he looked back at his older sibling.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sam scrunched his face up as he asked.

“I found him.” Dean muttered so quietly that it could be classified as silent.

“Him?” Sam took one look at where Dean seemed to focus his attention and it clicked all at once, “Your soulmate! Dean that’s great!” The taller jumped up from the couch and embraced the other.

“What’s his name?” Sam asked excitedly when Dean didn’t reply.

“Castiel.” Short and simple.

“Like… The angel Cassiel?” The nerd raised his eyebrow.

“He looked like one.” Dean started moving towards the kitchen and when he got to the doorway he turned around dramatically, startling Sam.

“You should’ve meet him Sammy! He was a bit shorter than me and had these beautiful blue eyes, God, I could get lost in those eyes.” Dean had a shit-eating grin and a sparkle in his eyes.

“Wow, you just meet him Dean.” Sammy stated with a smile and a short laugh.

“It felt like I knew him for years, and I have in a way. Sammy he was perfect.”

Sam just smiled, he had hardly seen Dean this happy and open about his emotions. Dean hated “chick-flick moments” no matter how much Sam insisted that just talking about things didn’t make it a chick-flick, so it was refreshing.

“Can’t wait to meet the guy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Castiel smiled softly at the number on his arm before actually taking the time to put it in his phone. He had stopped at a cafe to escape his brothers for a little while and when he had started to head home, he ran into Dean.

Dean, the green eyed man of Castiel’s dreams. Well okay, Cas never dreamt of Dean per say, but Dean was definitely better than most of the men Cas had dreamt of, not that he did that often. Castiel was a child of God, he would never do something as crude and sinful as dreaming of sleeping with men often. That was Gabriel and Lucifer's bit, to go against what they were taught whenever they could. It pissed Michael off and that was something to see. The dark haired adult that spent all of his time taking care of the Novak’s because of the absence of their father and to see him scolding Lucifer and Gabriel for doing something like dyeing their neighbors cat bright green or painting a giant dick on the supermarket was truly the perfect picture. They actually had to move thanks to Lucifer and Gabriel. Those two managed to get themselves and Chuck, their dad, into so much trouble that they had to move. Okay so maybe it was because Chuck got fired from his current job so the Novaks moved into Michael's house, which also happens to be the freaking mansion atop a hill overlooking the nice little town.

None of the Novaks actually had to live with each other, they were all old enough to live on their own, but for some reason they all like letting Michael and Chuck do all the work and it was mostly Michael who did it. Michael wasn’t even blood related! Castiel often thanked Michael over and over for letting the rough group of young adults and a washed up writer live with him. Michael would laugh and pat Cas on the head.

Then there was Michael’s family. Ten kids in total, not including spouses. Michael, being the oldest and all, often had his siblings over for various reasons, they wanted to say hi, they needed money, they wanted to escape their strict parents, and more. Anna was Cas’ favorite, she was a redhead who was kind and understanding.

That’s mainly all there was to the Novaks. The three kids, the bread winner and brother-in-law who had a lot of siblings, and the dad who could hardly keep a steady income. It was something worthy of its own show and Cas often liked to escape the hectic home life and since coming to this town a little over a week or two ago, Cas finally had time to look for a place to escape to.

Cas definitely found more than just a simple place to hide, he found his soulmate, or what he assumed-hoped- was his soulmate.

“So, finally graced us with your presence?” Lucifer looked over the back of the white couch when Cas walked in the door.

“Yea, sorry.” Cas gave a small smile.

“Hungry?” Michael called from the kitchen.

“Yea.” Cas repeated.

“Is that all you can say?” Gabriel poked his head out of from around the corner.

“I’ve only said it twice for your information.” Cas rolled his eyes and headed towards the staircase.

“Come talk to me little brother. Anything interesting happen while you were out?” Lucifer patted the couch before Cas could escape.

“I found a spot to escape to and meet a guy.” Cas trailed off and nearly didn’t say the last part.

“Who?” Gabriel leaned over the couch as soon as Cas sat down.

“Dean. He’s sort of my soulmate.” Cas looked at Gabriel impassively, but the older gasped, clutching his heart and falling backwards onto his butt.

“Why wasn’t I told this the second you walked through that door, were you planning on hiding it from me? I’m your brother, Cas, I thought we had something.” Gabe stated dramatically before standing up and looking at Cas in the eyes, “But really, were you not gonna tell me?”

Cas just frowned harder, “I planned on telling you, just not until I could confirm it.”

That’s when Michael walked in the room and crossed his arms. “Leave him alone Gabe, Lucifer didn’t tell you for what, six months.”

“That was impressive.” Chuck came down stairs and headed towards the kitchen. “Dinner ready?” He asked, hardly dressed in proper day clothes.

“Yea, let’s eat and talk more about this Dean guy.” Lucifer stood up and stretched, “come on kid.” He patted Cas’ head.

“Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for staying til the end! Please kudo and comment, it feds mee!


End file.
